1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake cover structure and a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A known motorcycle includes a wheel supported on a leading end of a pair of left and right front forks serving also as a front cushion, a disc brake rotor (also known as brake disc) disposed at a hub of the wheel, and a caliper disposed on the side of the front forks, the caliper for pressing a brake pad against the rotor. A vehicle of this type often includes a disc brake cover for protecting the disc brake. For example, a cover main body of the disc brake cover is formed into an arc and the cover main body is disposed on the front forks so as to cover an upward area of a rotor braking surface and the caliper (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 60-67245).
In the background-art arrangement, however, the disc brake cover is attached to the front forks at a plurality of positions, which makes removal or reinstallation of the disc brake cover troublesome. In addition, the background-art arrangement covers only the upward area of a rotor edge portion and the caliper, which can at times be insufficient as a protection around the disc brake.
If the disc brake cover is structured so as to cover the entire periphery of the rotor, the leading ends of the front forks, and the caliper in order to provide a sufficient protection around the disc brake, an increase in size and weight of the disc brake cover results, inviting an increase in diameter and the number of mounting positions of mounting bolts for supporting the cover.